Super Smash League II
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: A day after the events of Super Smash League occured, eleven new fighters arrive, but soon, history will repeat itself... Completed, including bloopers!
1. Greeting the Newcomers

A/N: WHOA!! LOOK OUT!!! I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!!! That's right, this is a sequel to Super Smash League, if you haven't already figured that out from the title. And yes, this WILL include the secret characters. I've recently grown a liking to Marth and Roy, so it will mainly base around them (and Link, DUH!!). So here it starts! YAY!  
  
Super Smash League II: Greeting the Newcomers  
  
The tournament hadn't even started, and there was already trouble.  
  
The day the Smashers arrived, the current champion Link was captured by the Crazy Hand. He was held inside a machine that was slowly killing him. Luckily, the rest of the Smashers went through the Crazy Hand's tournament and were able to save him. He defeated the Crazy Hand, and now, the tournament is going as planned.  
  
The two months of practicing were about to begin. These two months were needed for the Smashers to brush up on their skills. But eleven other fighters had just arrived the second night. Apparently, they all got their notices late. Peach, who was an excellent party planner, planned a little get-together. By the time a half-hour passed, everyone learned about the incident that occurred earlier. They all wanted to meet Link, but he was in the hospital wing at the time. Apparently, his wounds were worse than he thought, and he needed his rest. But an hour into the party, Zelda received some good news from Dr. Mario. She left the party briefly, walked into the hospital wing, and found Link's room. There he was, sleeping soundly in his bed. Zelda smiled and softly shook him awake.  
  
"Link, wake up, sweetheart!" she said softly.  
  
Link groaned and opened his eyes. "Wha. . . Oh, hi, Zelda."  
  
"The doctor said you're okay now. You can come join us at the party."  
  
"Great!" This motivated Link to jump out of the bed. He looked at Zelda and smiled. "Let's go!"  
  
"My, you're quite enthusiastic!" Zelda laughed.  
  
"I'd love to meet the newcomers!"  
  
"Then let's get to the party!"  
  
They walked out of the room together. Zelda wrapped her arm around Link's waist as they walked down the hallway towards the party. When they entered, three Pokemon rushed to them.  
  
"Pikachu pika!"  
  
"Pichu!"  
  
"Jigglypuff!"  
  
"How cute!" Zelda smiled in delight as the Pokemon gathered around them, but a deep voice stopped them.  
  
* Back off him! He's still recovering! *  
  
They looked ahead. Another bigger Pokemon approached them and communicated telepathically.  
  
* Ah, so you've decided to join us. I'm Mewtwo, and this is Pichu. I'm sure you know Pikachu and Jigglypuff. *  
  
"Well, Pikachu's always here, and I remember Jigglypuff from the first tournament, but Pichu's quite new to me!" Link smiled as he petted Pichu.  
  
* It's the devolved form of Pikachu. *  
  
"I see. . ." He stood up. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm going to go greet the others."  
  
* Go ahead. * Link and Zelda approached Mario and company. Besides him, Peach, and Dr. Mario, there was also a taller, slimmer version of Mario in green and a little 2-D man. Mario turned to them and smiled.  
  
"Hey, there he is! Hi, Link!" he laughed. Link simply waved back as the two Hylians joined their little group.  
  
"That was a very fast recovery," Dr. Mario mused, "Which proves my theory correct-Hylians are fast healers."  
  
"Oh, that's so cool!" smiled the Mario look-alike. "I wish I was a Hylian. . ."  
  
"Yeah, keep dreaming, Luigi." Everyone laughed at Mario's comment. "Oh, this is my younger bro Luigi."  
  
"Younger? But he's taller than you!" said Link, confused.  
  
"Well, when I stopped growing, he kept going, and now he caught up with me. But he's still my younger bro!"  
  
"Hey, Link, wasn't he in the first tournament?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Oh, now I remember you! I never really talked to you much."  
  
"No biggie. Hey, I heard about what happened! I can't believe you survived that! You're made of tough stuff, man!"  
  
Link blushed slightly. "Well, I don't know. . ."  
  
"Don't try to be modest! We all know you're strong, so don't play dumb!" Peach said playfully.  
  
"BEEP BEEP!" beeped the 2-D man.  
  
"Oh, and that's Mr. Game and Watch," Mario introduced him. "He only communicates with beeps and motions, but he's still nice."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you both." He shook hands with Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out his name.  
  
"Hey, Link! Come on over here!" Fox waved to him, surrounded by three of the newcomers.  
  
"Go on ahead, Link," intended Zelda. "I'm going to stay here and chat with Peach."  
  
Link nodded and approached them. Next to Fox stood two swordsmen and a blue half-man, half-bird in a similar outfit to Fox.  
  
"Hey, Link, you're back on your feet!" laughed Fox. "How are your wounds doing?"  
  
"Well, my left arm's still kind of throbbing a bit, but other than that, they're healing quite quickly."  
  
Fox nodded and smiled. The bird-man approached Link.  
  
"So, this is Link, huh?"  
  
Fox nodded. He introduced himself. "I'm Falco Lombardi. It's nice to meet you." He shook hands with him.  
  
"You too. Say, are you on the Star Fox team?"  
  
"I'm Fox's right-hand pilot."  
  
"I thought so, since you have the same outfit."  
  
"Damn, you've got pretty deep wounds."  
  
"I'll live. I've had worse, anyway."  
  
One of the swordsmen stepped forward. He had blue hair held back by a headband. He wore a blue tunic and cape, and his sword was tied to his waist. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Marth, and this is Roy." Roy smiled and stepped forward as well. He had a mess of chestnut hair and also a blue tunic and cape and a sword tied to his waist. Link smiled back. He was glad there were now other swordsmen in this tournament. And as they shook his hand and continued talking, he could tell they felt the same way.  
  
"It's a great relief to see other swordsmen such as yourself here at this tournament."  
  
Roy nodded. "Before we came, we were afraid that we'd be out of place with our swords."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," assured Link. "With the variety of fighters here, it's pretty hard to feel out of place! And besides, it's great to see other swordsmen like you!"  
  
"Speaking of swordsmen, I was talking with your younger form earlier." Fox interrupted.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Hey, Young Link! Come here and meet your older self!" Fox called out. With that, a young boy in green clothing left the group of younger fighters and approached them. When he saw Link, he stopped in his tracks. The two stared at each other, wide-eyed. Link was the most surprised, because he knew who this boy was.  
  
He was him-seven years younger.  
  
His younger self looked at him, and a big smile formed on his face. "Wow! I look so cool as an adult! So brave and strong and, WOW!"  
  
Link smiled in amusement at Young Link. He kneeled down to his height and calmed him down.  
  
"Relax, kid! Do you want people to think you're nuts?"  
  
"No. . . It's just. . ."  
  
"I know, it must be hard not freaking out when you see your older self, huh?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But did you know Zelda's here, too?"  
  
Young Link gasped. "As an adult?"  
  
"Yep. She's right over there, in the purple dress."  
  
"Oh my gosh! She's so pretty!"  
  
"Go talk to her!"  
  
Young Link hurried over. As he ran off, Link turned back to the other four.  
  
"How did he get here?"  
  
"They transported him here with a time portal." Explained Falco.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool. . ." Link turned and briefly looked at Young Link smiling. Zelda was delighted to see him, and he looked really happy.  
  
"You must've been pretty energetic as a child." Laughed Roy.  
  
"Yeah, I was. . . Wait. . . There's only ten newcomers. Where's the last one?"  
  
"Um, well. . ." Fox stalled. "He's. . ."  
  
". . . right behind you!"  
  
Link turned around and gasped.  
  
"Ganondorf!"  
  
"That's right, elf boy!" Ganondorf cackled and grabbed Link by the collar. "And now I have every right to inflict pain upon you!"  
  
"LINK!!!" Zelda cried out. With that, everyone in the room realized what was going on. Random voices called out to them.  
  
"Hey, what's he doing!?"  
  
"Let him go, you cad!"  
  
"Don't harm him, he's still recovering!"  
  
"Pick on someone your own size, you bully!"  
  
"Leave him alone, you insolent jerk!"  
  
"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!" This burst of anger frightened nearly everyone. But one decided to stand up to him. Captain Falcon stomped up to Ganondorf.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Put him down!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you!? Are you his bodyguard or something?"  
  
"NO!" Falcon denied. "I just know that if you do anything to harm Link outside of the arena, you'll be kicked out so fast it'll make your head swim!"  
  
Ganondorf scowled and let go of Link. After he left Link alone, all the others sighed in relief and continued as they were before.  
  
"Whoa. . . Did Falcon just stick up for you?" asked Fox.  
  
"I guess he did. . ."  
  
"He's right, though," Falco pointed out. "If Ganondorf tries anything, he's outta here!"  
  
"Well, that's comforting to know, at least. . ." said Marth.  
  
"Now you don't have to worry about him." Said Roy, trying to cheer up the mood.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Link sighed. "But nothing he could do would ever be worse than being trapped in that orb."  
  
"It was that bad?" Falco seemed a little shocked.  
  
"It was horrible! If I weren't so determined to live, I would've died for sure! I never want to go through that ever again!" Link's voice cracked as he talked.  
  
"Hey, calm down, buddy!" Fox calmed him down by placing a comforting hand on Link's shoulder. "It's not gonna happen again-Bowser isn't capable of things like that."  
  
Link suddenly became confused. "Why mention Bowser?"  
  
"Well, everyone's been concerned about him. He's been locked in his dorm ever since the incident."  
  
"Which explains why he's not here." Roy added.  
  
"Wait," Marth interrupted, "Is Bowser that large reptile with the spikes?"  
  
Link and Fox nodded.  
  
"I saw him walking down the hallway recently."  
  
"He could be up to something. . ." Falco suspected. But before anyone could disagree, an alarm suddenly sounded off. It was quite loud, and the panicking Smashers had to cover their ears. Finally, it was silenced by an intercom voice.  
  
"This is an emergency drill. All fighters report to the briefing room immediately."  
  
The Smashers were calmed by the fact that it was only a drill, and began walking to the briefing room. Link was becoming uneasy. This was almost exactly how the whole incident started. He stayed calm, though.  
  
A/N: And there you have it. I hope you guys will like this sequel. Man, Link sure is paranoid, isn't he?  
  
Link: I'm not paranoid! I've got every right to be suspicious!  
  
Yeah, sure thing, skirt boy.  
  
Link: O_O IT'S A TUNIC, DAMMIT!!!!!!  
  
Uh, oh! NO! AHHHH!!!! (runs away, Link turns to the audience)  
  
Link: Sorry. By the way, Nintendo Nut says to review or suffer the consequences. And trust me, you wouldn't want to suffer her consequences, so just review. 


	2. Bowser's Plan

A/N: Here's where the drama begins! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And I don't own anyone so just read.  
  
Oh, by the way. . .  
  
** = Mewtwo's using his psychic powers to communicate.  
  
( ) = Someone is thinking instead of speaking, and no one can hear them.  
  
Super Smash League II: Chapter 2: Bowser's Plan  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Samus. "Do we just stay here until the drill's over?"  
  
"I guess so. . ." replied Mario.  
  
"As part of the emergency drill, we must have each fighter proceed to the center of the room one by one, starting with Marth."  
  
Marth calmly began towards the center, but Link frantically held him back.  
  
"No! Don't do it, it's a trap!" yelled Link.  
  
Marth was overcome with shock. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"This is exactly how I got trapped! When I went to the center, a blue beam surrounded me, and the next thing I know, I'm in the orb! Do you want to get trapped in that orb!?"  
  
Marth shook his head, surprised by Link's acts.  
  
"Then don't listen to him!"  
  
"Link, get a hold of yourself!" shouted Mario, "It's just an emergency drill! Let go of him!"  
  
"No, I know it's a trap! I can't let him!" Link shouted. Marth believed him and stayed back. Some of the fighters were about to try and make him listen to the intercom voice, when the same blue beam came down around Marth. Everyone else gasped.  
  
"NO!" Link yelled. He jumped towards him, but before they came on contact, there was a bright flash, and Marth was gone. Link fell to the floor from him attempt to save him. Roy helped him off the floor, but he still stared at the ground, looking very worried.  
  
"Where did Marth go!?" Roy asked, panic in his voice. He was very worried himself, fearing for his best friend's safety.  
  
". . . . . It's happened again. He's trapped. . ."  
  
"WHAT!?" All the newcomers yelled in union.  
  
"Look at the screen. . ." Link said without looking up.  
  
"MARTH!!!" Roy cried out. There he was, trapped in the orb, just like Link was before. The newcomers were shocked, and the others looked concerned. Confusion swept the room.  
  
"Oh, no, not again!"  
  
"But I thought the orb was destroyed!"  
  
"Who's trying to kill Marth?"  
  
"I hope the Crazy Hand isn't back. . ."  
  
Roy looked at Marth in horror. This was what Link described as the most horrible experience, and Marth was now going through it. The thought of this sent shivers down his spine. Link looked up at Marth in worry, shock, and fear, all at the same time. Why did this have to happen again? And of all people, why Marth? He didn't deserve this! Finally, the voice came on.  
  
"I lied! This isn't an emergency drill-It's a warning!"  
  
"That voice. . ." Luigi said in nearly a whisper. "It couldn't be. . ."  
  
"It is, string bean!" The screen changed and showed. . .  
  
"BOWSER!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's right!" Bowser sneered. "And you'll all be joining him soon! One by one, I'll kill all of you off, starting with this weakling!"  
  
"But why him!?" Zelda cried.  
  
"Random choice."  
  
"WHAT!?" shouted Link. "YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE OFF BY ROULETTE!!!!"  
  
"And you said killing wasn't your style!" DK added.  
  
"Well, I lied! Besides, killing is quite enjoyable!"  
  
"You've got a fricken' sick sense of entertainment, you sick dog!" yelled Fox.  
  
"Let him go, traitor!" cried Young Link.  
  
Bowser only cackled and the screen flicked off. This left the Smashers with several questions. Why? How? Who was next? Panic filled the room, until. . .  
  
* SILENCE!*  
  
Mewtwo's bellowing telepathic voice silenced everyone, and all attention was drawn to him.  
  
*I can answer all of these questions if you could just calm down. I've just searched Bowser's mind and learned about his plan.*  
  
"So, how did he get that orb back?" asked Ness.  
  
*He was somehow able to repair it and chose to use it as his weapon.*  
  
"Then, we have to get to him!" exclaimed Falco.  
  
*It won't be easy. He's in the Main System Room, and you need the certain coordinates to enter from the teleporters you use to teleport to the battlefields. I should also tell you that he has disabled the systems, so we can't proceed with the tournament until we fix it.*  
  
"That sucks. . ." Falcon grumbled.  
  
"Don't even get started with that!" warned Peach.  
  
"What did he mean, kill off one by one?" asked Yoshi.  
  
*Well, first, he's going to wait until Marth dies. Then he's going to pick another random fighter and put them in the orb. He will keep repeating the process until we're all dead!*  
  
"But. . . why? Why is he doing this!?" Roy's voice cracked as he asked.  
  
*He has no reason. I couldn't trace any other thoughts in his mind. I'm afraid he's gone insane.*  
  
Attention suddenly turned to Mario. Bowser was his worst enemy, and they wondered how he would react to this. He stared at the floor, sighed, and shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"I can't believe he's finally cracked. . ." he said quietly. "I never thought it would happen now. . ."  
  
"Well. . ." Peach sighed. "We're just going to have to defeat him and get him out of here!"  
  
All of this was just too much for Roy. He quickly left the room towards the dorms. Link watched him leave and sighed. He couldn't stand to see him like that, nor could he believe Marth was now going through what he went through a few days ago. At this time, Zelda held him close, quite scared and shocked. He quietly told her that he needed more rest, and followed Roy. Zelda watched him leave with much concern.  
  
~*~  
  
Marth was outraged. He heard everything Bowser said. He was even more outraged by the fact that Bowser just randomly chose him as his first victim. But there was nothing he could do. He knew what had happened-He was in the orb.  
  
(What is this!? I can't move, I can't see, I can't do anything! And the pain just won't stop! Link was right-this IS horrible! How am going to escape this? Will I ever be able to escape?)  
  
Bowser came into the room. "What a weakling. You'll probably die faster than Link would've. He was just lucky we came on time."  
  
(He wasn't lucky! He fought for his survival!)  
  
"Don't count on the others coming. They'll never find us here. Besides, you'll probably die in an hour or two, so what's the point of waiting for them?"  
  
(No! I know they'll come! If they can save Link, they can surely save me!)  
  
"Well, you might as well give up. There's no hope of you getting out of there, so just give in so I can move on to the next unfortunate victim." He left.  
  
(NO! Link didn't give in to his so-called fate, and neither will I! And I won't let you harm anyone else! I'm not giving up. . .)  
  
A/N: See? Told you so!  
  
Marth: You better not kill me or else!  
  
Or else what?  
  
Marth: I'll shove my sword up your. . .  
  
HEY! Watch your potty mouth! Anyway, review please! 


	3. Decisions Made

A/N: Did ya like the second chapter? Did ya? Good! Cause here comes the third one! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Super Smash League II: Chapter 3: Decisions Made  
  
The next hour was rough. It was getting late, and some of the younger fighters were getting tired. There was much debating, but they decided to get the rest needed to fight Bowser. Hopefully, Marth would be able to hang in there until morning. So, most of them went to sleep in their dorms.  
  
Roy, however, was too worried about Marth to sleep. What if he didn't make it to morning? He laid in his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Suddenly, the door opened, and a silhouette stood in the doorway. He was tall and slender, with long bangs and pointed ears. Roy sighed in relief, recognizing him as Link. He closed the door behind him and flicked on the lights, showing the serious look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Link, I'm glad to see you," Roy sighed. "I can't sleep knowing Marth's in that orb."  
  
"Neither can I." Link sat on the bed with him. "We can't wait until morning-He might not last that long."  
  
"I know. . . But what can we do? We can't just wake everyone up!"  
  
"We'll just have to save him ourselves."  
  
"But how do we even get to him?"  
  
"I searched around in Bowser's dorm and found out where we can find the secret coordinates to the Main System Room."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Link got up. "Follow me."  
  
~*~  
  
Fox woke up. His nightmare of him being Bowser's next victim woke him out of his sleep, and he sat up on his bed, breathing hard. He jumped at the sound of soft knocking on his door. Carefully pulling out his blaster, he was ready to attack any intruders on the other side of the door. He cautiously opened it and pointed the blaster.  
  
"Wait, slow down, Fox! It's just us!" Fox sighed and lowered his blaster. It only turned out to be Link and Roy. He let them into his dorm and shut the door, yawning.  
  
"We're sorry if we woke you from your sleep." Roy apologized.  
  
"No, it's okay. I woke up from a nightmare, anyway, so don't worry about it. So, what's up?"  
  
"We can't wait until morning. We have to deal with this tonight, with or without the others."  
  
"Yeah, I might as well join you," Fox yawned. "We'll have to get Marth out of that orb and Bowser out of the way as soon as possible so we can actually get on with the tournament. So anyway, what did you come here for?"  
  
"Can I use your computer, Fox?" Link suddenly asked, sitting in front of it.  
  
"Wha?" Fox was taken in by this odd comment, and stared at Link dumbfounded. "Why?"  
  
"It says here in his journal that Bowser found the secret coordinates on the Internet. Besides, he sneaked in earlier and used your computer."  
  
"What!? How DARE he touch my computer!" Fox was briefly upset, but the situation at hand brought him back to maturity. "Sorry. . . Anyway, what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"Well, if I log on using his screen name and password, I could reach the website he found it. All the passwords and stuff are in here." He held up a small black journal.  
  
"How do you know all that?" asked Roy.  
  
Link briefly smiled. "You learn things when your best friend's a computer freak."  
  
Fox lightly laughed. Indeed, he was a computer freak, spending most of his free time on it. When he met Link, he decided to teach him how to use it. Apparently, this little lesson had proved to be useful in this kind of predicament, which made Fox glad. So, Link logged on and looked in the journal.  
  
"All right, I've found this password for "confidentialssbfiles.com," so let's search for that. . ."  
  
"They have a website with confidential files from Super Smash Bros?" asked Roy, confused.  
  
"Yeah, they're got a website for practically everything you could possibly think of." Bragged Fox.  
  
"Wow. . ."  
  
"Found it! Okay, let me type in the password. . ." Link clicked the keys of the keyboard, typing the password.  
  
"So after we find the coordinates, we'll be able to enter the Main Systems Room, right?"  
  
"Right." Fox nodded.  
  
"I found it! I found the coordinates! Someone write it down!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"That was quick." Fox laughed, fumbling around the desk for paper and a pen. He found them and wrote down the coordinates quickly. "All right, got it!"  
  
"Let's go get Bowser!" said Link enthusiastically, jumping out of the chair.  
  
"Oh, wait," Roy stalled them. "I'd like to thank you two ahead of time for helping me save Marth."  
  
"Hey, I can't just sit around knowing Marth's going through a lot of pain! I have to help get him out of there as soon as possible!"  
  
"Me too. Marth's a good guy-He doesn't need to be stuck in that orb!"  
  
"Once again, thank you. Now, let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
The three rushed to the teleporter room. Obviously, this was where the teleporters were. Link stepped in front of on and Fox stepped in front of the control pad. But Roy stood in the middle, completely lost.  
  
"Er. . . What do I do?"  
  
"Oh, you're new to this system, aren't you? Well, just go ahead and step into the second one." Fox directed Roy to the second teleporter, and he stepped inside.  
  
"Hey, aren't you coming with us?" Link asked Fox.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'd love to come with you and kick Bowser's ass, but I have to stay at the controls. I'll be watching you and cheering you on, though!"  
  
"Thanks, Fox." Link smiled and stepped into the first teleporter. Fox typed in the coordinates, and a beam of multicolored lights filled the teleporters. Link and Roy felt themselves become lighter as they began to teleport.  
  
"Good luck. . ." Fox whispered as the two completely disappeared.  
  
A/N: Yay! They're gonna go save Marth! No thanks to FOX!  
  
Fox: What!? I let them use my computer AND I teleported them there! What do you mean "no thanks to Fox!?"  
  
So anyway, confidentialssbfiles.com DOES NOT EXIST!!! I MADE IT UP!! At least, I don't THINK it's real. . .  
  
Fox: Gee, I wonder how long it took her to think of THAT name. . .  
  
Quiet, you!  
  
Fox: (lowers his ears) Sorry. . .  
  
So anyway, review! Oh, and thanks to art1st4786 and Silverbreeze for reviewing! 


	4. The Others Join in

A/N: OH MY GOD!! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy playing Soul Caliber II! ^_^  
  
Link: Sigh. . . Why can't she be a NORMAL author?  
  
Roy: (shrugs his shoulders)  
  
Hey, shut up! Oh, and I would like to also thank Marthlover618 and Master Marth of all plushies for reviewing. So, here's what you've all been waiting for. . .  
  
Super Smash League II: Chapter 4: The Others Join in  
  
Roy felt lightheaded as he reappeared in another teleporter. He stepped out and nearly fell to the floor, but Link caught him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm a little dizzy. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, I felt that way when I first used these teleporters. You'll get used to it soon."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Link looked around and saw a flight of stairs. "Those stairs must lead to the Main System Room. Are you okay now?"  
  
Roy shook himself and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Let's go, then." Link led the way as they ascended the stairs. Finally, they reached a door and entered it. And there was Bowser and Marth in the orb. Bowser looked shocked.  
  
"WHAT!? How did you get in here!?" he bellowed.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" replied Link, an angry look on his face. "Let Marth go!"  
  
"This senseless attempt of killing must stop now!" shouted Roy.  
  
Marth could hear them from inside his orb. He still had enough strength to weakly smile.  
  
(I knew they would come! Serves you right, you filthy reptile!)  
  
Bowser simply smirked back. He had planned for this already. "All right then, if you want him freed, you must fight me in a 3-match battle!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You will fight me and will have to knock me off once. After that, I will change form. Do this three times, and you win!"  
  
Link and Roy looked at each other and smiled. How hard could it be to knock Bowser out three times? And with them teamed up against him, this'll be over in no time, and Marth will be free!  
  
"We accept!"  
  
"Fine! Step into the teleporters. . ."  
  
There were even more teleporters in this room, and Link and Roy stepped in to them. And with that, they were teleported to the Final Destination. Bowser appeared in front of them.  
  
"I'll make you wish you never tried to oppose me!"  
  
"Bring it on, Lizard Breath!" taunted Link.  
  
Bowser roared at this and attacked with a Koopa Klaw. He barely scratched Link, but really sliced into Roy's chest. Link knocked Bowser back with a Sword Slice, then helped Roy back onto his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"But you're bleeding quite a lot!"  
  
"I don't care! We have to win, Link, we have to!"  
  
"Okay, just be careful."  
  
The battle resumed, and eventually, Link knocked out Bowser with a Spin Attack. Bowser reappeared, and suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Bowser became twice as big. This only intimidated the two for a moment, and they immediately began attacking him. One time, he was able to pull off a Whirling Fortress, knocking them both back. Roy rushed in again, but Link stayed back, clutching his bleeding right arm. One of the spikes scratched it and reopened the cut. As he winced in pain, he looked up at the battle.  
  
(Roy's wounds have gotten worse, but he's still fighting. I can't let my wounds stop me either! Marth's counting on us to win, and I won't let my wounds hold me back!)  
  
With that, Link ignored the pain and ran in to attack. Eventually, Bowser's health went all the way up to 293%, and Roy knocked him out with his Double-Edge Dance.  
  
And when he appeared, he made the most horrifying change.  
  
He grew even larger, and his horns, claws, spikes, and teeth grew sharper. This was intimidating enough, and Link and Roy stared, horrified.  
  
"What the heck is that!?" Roy shouted.  
  
"Giga Bowser!"  
  
~*~  
  
Fox stared at the screen, horrified as well. He thought Giga Bowser was killed in the last tournament. But there he was, confronting Link and Roy. Then, he heard footsteps and turned around. The rest of the Smashers looked at him. Some were confused, scared, or not even awake to know what was going on. Fox told them what was happening.  
  
"Giga Bowser!?" shouted Mario in confusion. "We took care of him in the last tournament!"  
  
"If you don't believe me then just look at the screen!"  
  
Everyone looked at the screen and gasped. They watched as Giga Bowser prepared for battle, but first, he decided to turn the odds to his favor.  
  
"Brothers! Join me in defeating these pathetic whimps!"  
  
Suddenly, two large figures crashed down from above. Everyone gasped. It was Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Link and Roy stared in horror, but nervously unsheathed their swords, and the battle began. But since the odds of them winning were quite slim, they were already beginning to lose. The others watched this and some became terrified.  
  
"The Master and Crazy Hand! That's impossible!" shrieked Peach.  
  
"How was Bowser able to revive them?" asked Ness.  
  
*Those aren't the real Hands.*  
  
All attention was drawn to Mewtwo. What did he mean?  
  
*And that really isn't Giga Bowser. Bowser was able to transfigure his DNA to look like Giga Bowser. And as for the Hands, they are only scientifically created clones. None of them are as strong as the real forms.*  
  
"So, basically, Bowser's chickened out." Said Falco.  
  
*Exactly.*  
  
"So, how come they're beating them!?" Zelda cried.  
  
Mewtwo paused, looking deep in thought. The others could tell he was searching for an answer. And he found it.  
  
*The two swordsmen are afraid. They are quite intimidated by this seemingly vicious combo of fighters, and they feel there's no hope for them. If they actually tried, they could win. But as long as they think they're real, they won't be willing to try.*  
  
Shock and anger filled the room. Bowser was literally cheating with his attempts to frighten the two brave and wounded fighters. Fox boiled with anger, and stepped away from the controls.  
  
"That's enough! Somebody take over-I'm going in there!"  
  
"Wait, Fox, what're you doing!?" asked Luigi in confusion.  
  
"I'm not gonna stand here watching them getting their asses whooped!" The others looked at him in shock. They've never seen Fox this angry before. "Somebody's gonna have to tell them what's going on, and that somebody might as well be me! Transport me there, now!"  
  
He stepped into the first teleporter. Silence filled the room. Then finally, Young Link stood up.  
  
"I'm going, too! I can't stand to see my older self get beat up!"  
  
"Neither can I." Zelda stepped forward as well. They stepped into the second and third teleporters.  
  
"Anyone else?" Fox asked. "Falco, what about you?"  
  
Falco looked up at his leader and smirked. "With that speech you gave a few minutes ago, how could I say no?"  
  
Fox smiled back as Falco stepped into the last one. Falcon stepped up to the controls and transported them into the battle. Giga Bowser knocked Link and Roy back towards them and cackled.  
  
"Well, well, looks like we've got more pests to exterminate!"  
  
"That's quite enough, Scale Face!" Falco yelled, running up to attack them, followed by Young Link. Fox and Zelda laid the two highly wounded swordsmen down so they could catch their breath. Fox over Link and spoke to him, concern and panic in his voice.  
  
"Link, listen to me! Those guys are not real!"  
  
"No, I know they're real! Bowser must've revived them!"  
  
"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!! Link, you HAVE to believe me! They're not real!"  
  
Link looked up at his best friend. The sincerity in his eyes was enough to persuade him.  
  
"I believe you, Fox."  
  
"So do I." Replied Roy weakly. Suddenly, both swordsmen screamed in pain. Zelda looked them over and turned to Fox.  
  
"They're too weak to fight at the moment. I'll stay here with them."  
  
Fox nodded and joined the fight. Link looked up at Zelda and weakly smiled. "Thanks for coming to help us, Zelda."  
  
"Well, we couldn't just let you lose like this. Don't worry, we'll take care of them, okay?"  
  
Link and Roy nodded in response.  
  
~*~  
  
The Smashers watched this scene and decided to help as well. Most joined the battle, but a selected few went to the Main System Room to try and help Marth. In lees than five minutes, all that were left in the teleporter room were Falcon and Ganondorf.  
  
"What a waste of time and energy," Ganondorf grumbled. "Fox should've been the only one who had to go so he could tell them what was going on, then let them handle it. But no! Everyone else had to go also!"  
  
Falcon was completely ignoring him, staring at the screen, deep in thought. As the fighters confronted the gruesome threesome, Link and Roy attempted to rejoin, but Zelda held them back. Besides, they were still weak from their wounds. But they still wanted to try. They wanted to help win so they could free Marth. They didn't care about their wounds.  
  
(Unbelievable! They're nearly dead, but they still wanna fight! And all because Marth's in trouble!. . . Wow, I guess they're pretty good fighters after all. . . But they still need help. . .)  
  
"Ganondorf, take over."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'm going in! Take over!"  
  
"Falcon, there's enough in there!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I KNOW I HAVE TO HELP!!! HAVE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?"  
  
Ganondorf shook his head, a little surprised.  
  
"THEN DO IT!!!"  
  
He stepped into the teleporter and was transported to the Final Destination.  
  
A/N: And there you go! Sorry about the delay. I've been playing Soul Caliber II. IT TOTALLY KICKS ASS!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh, please. The only reason you got the game is because it has Link in it!  
  
Ah, DUH!!  
  
Ganondorf: What is up with you and Link? Is he like, your boyfriend or something?  
  
O_O You jerk! How DARE you!!  
  
Ganondorf: Uh-oh! HELP!!! (runs away)  
  
Link: What a wuss.  
  
Tell me about it. Review, peoples! 


	5. Success!

A/N: UGH!!!!! I HATE SCHOOL!!! IT GIVES ME LESS TIME TO TYPE!!!!  
  
Link: But if you don't go to school, you'll be stupid and you won't get a job.  
  
Oh, you mean like you?  
  
Link: Hey, I've got a job!  
  
Then where do you work?  
  
Link: Um. . . Just get on with the story.  
  
Fine. Anyway, here it is!  
  
Super Smash League II: Chapter 5: Success!  
  
Most of the fighters got the bad guys' HP down, and the Master Hand disappeared, but Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser were still going strong. Suddenly, Giga Bowser whisked away all of them like little bugs and approached the two wounded swordsmen. But before he could attack. . .  
  
"FALCON KICK!"  
  
Falcon kicked him all the way across the battlefield.  
  
"YOU AIN'T TOUCHING THEM WHEN I'M AROUND!"  
  
The fighters all cheered and yelled like crazy as the battle raged on.  
  
~*~  
  
Luigi looked at the screen from the Main System Room. "Hey, Falcon just joined in! He saved Link and Roy from getting hurt!"  
  
"No way, you're kidding!" Peach approached the screen and smiled. "Well, would you look at that! Falcon's not such a jerk after all!"  
  
*Excuse me, but we have other matters to deal with at the moment.* Mewtwo sounded a bit annoyed, but he had a point. The reason they were here was to get Marth out of the orb. But it was obvious that they had no clue.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Nana.  
  
Suddenly, Kirby jumped up and down, pointing at a machine that was attached to the orb. Pikachu recognized this, and spoke with Pichu and Mewtwo.  
  
"What're they saying?" asked Popo.  
  
*They remember destroying the machine and freeing Link. Perhaps it will work for Marth?*  
  
"Let's give it a shot!" said Peach enthusiastically.  
  
With that, Pikachu and Pichu shocked it, and Mewtwo hit it continually with his Shadow Ball. In seconds, it was destroyed, and the orb shattered into a million pieces. Peach ran up and caught Marth before he fell to the floor.  
  
"Mewtwo! Is he alive?"  
  
Mewtwo placed a paw on Marth's forehead, reading his mind.  
  
*He's unconscious, but alive.*  
  
The others sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, now all we have to do is wait for the battle to be over." Said Luigi. Attention was drawn to the screen.  
  
~*~  
  
"AUUGH!!!" the Crazy Hand screamed as he disappeared. Only Giga Bowser was left, and was on the floor, catching his breath. Link and Roy tried to attack, but Zelda still held them back.  
  
"Come ON, Zelda! Let us fight!" begged Link.  
  
"Not in the condition you two are in!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Zelda, you worry too much!" laughed Falco.  
  
"They fought hard to get here!" Mario pointed out. "Let them at least deliver the final blow!"  
  
Zelda let them go. They rushed in and attacked. Roy released his Flare Blade and Link unleashed a Spin Attack, and Giga Bowser flew into the air, screaming in defeat. The Smashers cheered like crazy. The others watching in the Main System Room also cheered. Even Ganondorf, alone in the telepoter room, couldn't help but applaud a little. They all transported back into the Main System Room.  
  
"Where's Marth!?" Roy began panicking when he saw that the orb was gone.  
  
"Right here," Peach approached him and handed the unconscious Marth to him. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you got him out in time." Sighed Link with relief.  
  
For the first time in a while, Roy smiled. He was so glad to see Marth free from the orb. His smile quickly faded, though, as he groaned and slowly fainted. Fox tried to catch him, but fell back as well, since he couldn't lift the combined weight of Marth and Roy. Zelda caught Link, who also collapsed from exhaustion. The other worried fighters crowded around, but Dr. Mario backed them all off and checked them over.  
  
A/N: And that's the chapter!  
  
Falco: Are we done?  
  
No, there's still one more chapter.  
  
Falco: Damn.  
  
You're not in it, though.  
  
Falco: So I can I leave now?  
  
Basically, yeah.  
  
Falco: Cool! ^_^ (he leaves)  
  
Slacker. Anyway, review! Sorry for the long wait! 


	6. Thank You for Saving Me

A/N: HI, PEOPLES!!!  
  
Peach: YO!!  
  
Fox: WASSUP!!  
  
You guys are strange.  
  
Fox: Oh, and you're not?  
  
Don't you tempt me! All right, here's the final chapter! Well, of the story, of course. There will be bloopers, I promise.  
  
Super Smash League II: Chapter 6: Thank You for Saving Me  
  
Marth paced back and forth in front of the hospital room door. It had been three hours since the incident. Him and Link woke up an hour ago, but Roy was still unconscious. He was badly wounded to start off, and that Flare Blade had made his condition worse. Marth waited nervously as he was being checked over by the doctor. Soon, Link approached him with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Marth and they both sat down.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So? How is he?"  
  
"He's still in there with Dr. Mario."  
  
"I hope he turns out okay. . ."  
  
"So do I, Link."  
  
Finally, Dr. Mario came out. Marth jumped out of his seat and approached him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He's fine. He's awake, so you can go in and see him if you wish."  
  
"Thanks, doc." Link thanked him and the two went inside. Roy was just getting out of the bed and slowly stood up, smiling at the two.  
  
"Hey, guys." He casually greeted them.  
  
Marth smiled and placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. "It's great to see you alright, Roy."  
  
Roy smiled back. "You too, Marth. . . So, what was it like in there?"  
  
Marth was silent at this question. Then he turned to Link. "You were right, Link-Being in that orb was horrible. It took nearly all my strength away!"  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Marth. . ."  
  
". . . But I didn't give in! You didn't, so why should I?"  
  
"Well, good for you! You kept going, and you survived!"  
  
"I'm just glad to be free." He turned back to Roy. "So, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, well, I heard you two lost a lot of blood. How'd you get it all back?"  
  
"Well, there were a few gracious donors. . ." Link started but was interrupted.  
  
"HEY! You guys are all okay! That's great!" They all turned to the doorway. Fox staggered in, with Captain Falcon close behind. He caught Fox as he tripped. He looked very woozy, which freaked out Roy.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" he whispered to Link.  
  
Link smiled. "He was one of the gracious donors."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you. . ." Fox started, looking as if he was drunk from all the blood he donated. "You-Link and Roy-congratulations on beating them. And you-Marth-it's great to see you out of that orb!"  
  
"No offense, Fox, but you sound like you're drunk." Laughed Falcon, and the others laughed as well.  
  
"I know that! But I couldn't just sit around knowing these two were missing nearly half their blood! I mean, I gotta whole body full of it-why not share it?"  
  
"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out."  
  
"No, guys, seriously! I had to help you somehow!"  
  
"But how much blood did you donate?" asked Marth.  
  
Fox paused. ". . . Quite a bit."  
  
"Say, did they ever get to fixing the systems?" asked Roy.  
  
Falcon nodded as he laid the tired Fox on the bed. "We'll start tomorrow afternoon. . . Well, actually, today afternoon, since it's 1'o clock."  
  
"It's that late?" asked Link, a little surprised. "Wow, no wonder no one else is here! Why'd you come here?"  
  
"I had to bring Fox over. He really wanted to talk to you guys, but he's too tired right now."  
  
"You sound a little tired too. Why don't you take Fox back to his room and get some sleep? You need it-you fought pretty hard back there."  
  
"Right." Falcon slightly smiled as he picked up Fox and walked out of the room.  
  
"He seems. . . decent. . ." said Marth.  
  
"He sure wasn't like that before." Link lightly laughed.  
  
Silence filled the room for a moment, then Marth began to speak.  
  
"Listen. . ." he started. "I really appreciate what you two did for me."  
  
"Always glad to help." Link smiled.  
  
"I heard you guys fighting Bowser. Despite the pain and intimidation, you never gave up."  
  
"You heard?" Roy asked.  
  
"You may not be able to see or move in the orb, but you can still hear everything around you." Explained Link.  
  
"You became wounded horribly," continued Marth. "But you kept fighting. . . for me. . ." He sighed and looked up at them. Bandages were covering their foreheads, arms, chests, wrists, and knees. He sighed and lowered his head, but Roy put a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Marth, don't think this is your fault. We fought to save you-that was our choice."  
  
"Besides," Link sighed, "I wouldn't want to see anyone in that orb, especially not you."  
  
Marth was comforted and smiled. "It's great to know there are kind and thoughtful people like you here to depend on."  
  
Link and Roy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Let's get some rest-Today's been a big day." Link yawned. Marth and Roy agreed, and they walked out of the hospital room.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm done!  
  
Link: No, you aren't.  
  
Yeah, I know I still have to make the bloopers! Leave me alone! Okay, I hope you've enjoyed this, and the bloopers will come soon.  
  
C. Falcon: MAKE THE BLOOPERS! MAKE THEM NOW!!!  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
(Much pain later. . .)  
  
C. Falcon: Ow. . .  
  
Link: You asked for it. You know not to piss NN off.  
  
Yeah! Anyway, review, peoples! 


	7. BLOOPERS!

A/N: HERE COME THE BLOOPERS!!!!  
  
Marth (sarcastically): Oh joy. I can hardly contain myself.  
  
Link: Aw, come on, guys! Show some enthusiasm!  
  
Roy (sarcastically): Yay.  
  
Link: That's better! ^_^  
  
All right, anyway, what you've all been waiting for. . .  
  
Super Smash League II: BLOOPERS!!!  
  
Setting: Link's Hospital Room  
  
Zelda: The doctor said you're okay now. You can come join us at the party.  
  
Link jumps out of the bed, but gets tangled up in the blankets and falls to the floor.  
  
Link: OOF!!!  
  
Zelda (laughing): Are you okay?  
  
Link: Ow. . . My head. . .  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Setting: The Party  
  
Fox: Hey, Young Link! Come here and meet your older self!  
  
Young Link approaches, and the twos Links stare at each other for a while, and in the awkward silence, Young Link stalls.  
  
Young Link: . . . I forgot my line!  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Setting: Still the Party  
  
Ganondorf is holding up Link by the collar and gets close to his face. REALLY close.  
  
Ganondorf: That's right, elf boy! And now I. . .  
  
Link: Um, Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: What!?  
  
Link: Our noses are touching.  
  
Ganondorf: AHH! NO! (drops Link and wipes his nose)  
  
Link: Hey, it's not my fault! Your nose is as big as a fricken ski ramp!  
  
Ganondorf: NOW I HAVE ELF COOTIES!!  
  
Link: (sweatdrop) Elf cooties?  
  
Ganondorf: YES! AHH!  
  
Director: CUT!! GROW UP, GANONDORF!!  
  
Setting: Briefing Room  
  
The blue beam comes down around Marth. Link screams and jumps to save him, but there's no flash, and Link ends up tackling Marth.  
  
Marth: OW! What the hell!?  
  
Link: Sorry!  
  
Roy: Where's the flash?  
  
Then the flash appeared.  
  
Roy: Oh, there it is. . .  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Setting: Fox's Dorm  
  
Fox hears the knocking. He gets up and pulls out his blaster. But when he opens the door, his blaster misfires. Thank goodness Link and Roy duck in time.  
  
Link: FOX!  
  
Roy: What the hell was that for!?  
  
Fox: Oops. . . I kinda. . . misfired. . . (sweatdrops). . .  
  
Director: CUT!!!!  
  
Setting: Teleporter Room  
  
Link and Roy step into the teleporters.  
  
Fox (whispering): May the force be with you.  
  
All three burst into laughter.  
  
Director: CUT!!!! FOX, DID YOU WATCH STAR WARS AGAIN!?  
  
Fox: Only last night for six straight hours!  
  
Director: Oy. . .  
  
Setting: Final Destination  
  
Giga Bowser: Brothers! Join me in defeating these pathetic wimps!  
  
The Master and Crazy Hand drop down, but land on top of Giga Bowser, nearly squishing him.  
  
Giga Bowser: OW! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!  
  
Link and Roy start laughing.  
  
Director: CUT, DAMMIT!!  
  
Setting: Still Final Destination  
  
Link (weakly): Thanks for coming to help us, Zelda.  
  
Zelda pauses and kisses him and they make out. Roy sees this and gets a little freaked out.  
  
Roy: (sweatdrop) Um. . . . . guys?  
  
Director: ZELDA!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KISSING!?  
  
Zelda: (pouts) Darn. . . I thought I could actually get away with it this time. . .  
  
Director: WELL, THINK AGAIN! CUT!!  
  
Setting: Still Final Destination  
  
Giga Bowser was about to attack the swordsmen, when. . .  
  
C. Falcon: FALCON-OW!  
  
He tries to kick Giga Bowser, but misses and crashes to the floor.  
  
Zelda: You missed.  
  
C. Falcon: I KNOW THAT!  
  
Director: CUT!! AIM NEXT TIME!!!  
  
Setting: Roy's Hospital Room  
  
Link: Well, there were a few gracious donors. . .  
  
Fox (woozy): HEY! You guys are all okay! That's great!  
  
He staggered in, but Falcon wasn't there behind him, so he fell.  
  
Fox: OUCH!  
  
Marth: Hey, where's Falcon?  
  
A toilet flushes and Falcon comes in.  
  
C. Falcon: Hey, guys!. . . Oh, I missed my cue again, huh?  
  
Link: What is up with you!? You must have major diarria, or something, CAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS IN THE FRICKEN BATHROOM WHENEVER WE'RE TRYING TO SHOOT A FRICKEN SCENE, AND YOU MISS YOUR FRICKIN CUE!!!  
  
Fox: You mean I did all that acting for nothing!? Screw this, I'm outta here!  
  
Director: Me too! I'm done with you guys for today!  
  
A/N: And that's it!  
  
Link: Aw, you edited the last one! I said the real "f" word in that one!  
  
Hello! There are kids watching this!  
  
Link (muttering): Yeah, I'll bet. . .  
  
Anyways, here's a few titles to look forward to!  
  
The Mischievous Ghost- SSBM  
The Chess Tournament- SSBM  
Luigi's Revenge- Mario  
  
I've already written them. I just have to type them. Well, review, peoples! 


End file.
